


(Not) Perfect

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Sick of being the perfect girl next door. Sick of being second choice. Sick of being this perfect little obedient girl. Betty Cooper wants to break those stereotypes. She wasn't one for being labelled to a box so why should she? How would she break from that box? How would she go from second choice to his first. His ex best friend that's how. Would Jughead Jones leader of the serpents help her break her perfect record?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr. You should follower her there and instagram.

Perfect. 

That fucking word. Most girls wanted to be perfect. They wanted the attention and beauty. Not Betty Cooper. With everything she was known as too perfect and she couldn’t stand it. 

For her childhood best friend Archie Andrews she was always too perfect and innocent. He didn’t like girls like Betty. That’s exactly why he’s been seeing her best friend Veronica Lodge behind her back. She had fallen for him the day she met him. It’s always been her and Archie. They were best friends and Betty always expected them to end up together. 

Then Veronica lodge came around. He had fallen for her and now Betty was just the cover up.

Archie had her lie for him when he was out with Veronica. She would always lie and say they were together so no one would catch on to what was actually going on. 

The fact that Archie chose Veronica infuriated Betty. She’s always liked him but he never appreciated her. She was always too innocent and perfect for him.

Betty Cooper was sick of being this perfect innocent doll. She wanted to break all stereotypes of herself. She wasn't this perfect fragile human.

She was currently sitting at Pop’s waiting for Archie. He was late. They were supposed to hang out an hour ago. Pop’s was practically empty. The only other person there was the Serpent King Jughead Jones typing away on his laptop like he did most nights. Betty sighed as she slipped into his booth. He looked at her confused. 

They haven’t spoken since 8th grade. That was 4 years ago now that they were seniors. Archie, Betty and Jughead were all best friends before Archie and Betty kicked Jughead to the curb. He joined the serpents after and hasn’t spoken to them since. Betty and Archie avoided him like the plague.

"You hate Archie and I currently hate him." She started.

He didn’t say anything. He was still giving her a look as if he was saying ‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’

Betty just giggled at that look. She pushed her milkshake to him she hasn't drank knowing he'd take it.

“Why are you talking to me?”

"Am I too vanilla?" Betty questioned.

“You haven’t spoken to me in years Elizabeth.” Was all he said.

"Juggie please... I need your help." She pouted at him.

“Why?”

"Make me edgy and cool. Archie uses me as a cover to hang out with his real girlfriend. I'm just his fake side piece." Betty folded her hands."He says I'm too perfect and innocent. What the fuck is that meant to mean Juggie? Too innocent?"

“Why are you asking me?”

"Because Juggie, Archie hates how your in the serpents now. He hates that your around hot women and now women drool over you." Betty smirked at him. "Help me mess with Arch. He needs to see me as a real woman. I want to do this for myself. I'm sick of people thinking I'm perfect. I'm far from it. Nobody cares to ask me how though."

“Well Archie is just a fucking asshole... and you took his side.”

Betty looked at him. "No Juggie I didn't... okay maybe a little but my mom banned me from hanging with you because of the serpent thing... I am truly sorry." She apologised. Jughead just rolled his eyes."I am. How can I prove it?"

Archie walked in. “Come on Betty lets go.”Betty looked at him. "No."

“Your mom will kill me if you’re home late. And why are you talking to this scum?”

"He's not scum. He is Jughead, remember our old friend? Plus I messaged my mom. She thinks I'm at V's. I am fine." Betty glanced at Jughead pleading.

“Fine. Have fun with this creep.” Archie walked out.

"Dickhead." Jughead said.

"Yeah he ditched me for Veronica Lodge."

“Because he’s too focused on his dick. He’s an asshole. I don’t understand how you spend time with him without wanting to bash your head in.” Betty chuckled at that. "Sometimes I put my air pods in and he doesn't realise."

“You definitely made the wrong choice with that one.” Jughead said sipping his coffee.

"Okay Juggie enough judging. Judgy Juggie." Betty joked. Jughead just rolled his eyes."What that's funny? Please help me.

“I don’t know why you came to me. What could I possibly help you with?”

"You know how to get under Archie's skin. You know me pretty wall. Help me show people I'm not innocent and perfect." Betty pouted.

“How would I do that?”

"I haven't thought that far ahead." She admitted. Jughead just rolled his eyes.Betty lightly and playfully kicked him beneath the table. "I'll get you pops everytime we're together."

“I still don’t understand what you’re asking.”

"Help me make Archie jealous and become a person who isn't fucking perfect." She reaches her hands out to him. "You know I'm not perfect Juggie. Please."

“Why should I even help you? You were terrible to me.” She gazed their hands passed one another. "I'll make it up to you."

“How?”

"Tell me how? Definitely pops. I know how to make a Juggie happy."Jughead just sighed. “You know why people think you’re innocent?” 

“No.” 

“You’re a virgin Betts. Teenagers suck and for some reason that matters. People just think virgins are boring. Archie doesn’t like you like that because he’s too focused on sex."

"Guys at school are too much of pigs. I'm picky." Betty sighed. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Have you met the Bulldogs, Dilton, Ben or Trev? The only person I would either have sex with is you and Archie. You two are not pigs.

“Archie not a pig? You’re joking right?”

"Okay so he is a little but that's northsiders for you. Juggie would you have sex with me tonight? My mother thinks I'm sleeping at V's." Betty pouted at him. Jughead just laughed thinking she was joking. She looked him dead in the eye."I'm being serious."

“Sure you are.” He said sarcastically.  
Betty moved to sit next to him. She placed her hand on his thigh. "Deadly."

“Not happening Elizabeth.”

She moved her hand higher up his thigh. "Please Juggie...help me out... guys at school won't. Please." Betty pouted leaning into him.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?”

"No? I'm being serious."

“Yeah so you’re not just trying to get me in bed so you and Archie can go laugh about it later?”

"No. Why would I do that Jug? I'm not that horrible." Betty looked at him upset.

Jughead didn’t say anything. 

"Please Juggie help me or I'm going to have to go to Greendale for help."

“Fine.” He sighed. Betty's eyes lit up as she hugged him happily. He just sat there."So?"

“We can go to my place.”

"Okay." She smiled as she squeezed his thigh.Jughead packed up his laptop.

He couldn't believe he was helping her. Jughead has always had a massive crush on Betty but after all sex is just sex. Tonight he didn’t want to go all the way. He just wanted to show her what she was getting herself into since she was a virgin. He knew she didn't realise what she was getting into.

He drove her to the trailer in his dad’s old beat up truck. They got there and headed in. Betty bit her lip nervously. She walked in and sat down on the couch. Jughead put his laptop down on the small kitchen table. 

“Have you ever been kissed Betty?”

"On the cheek by Archie and Kevin." Betty blushed.

“Never on the lips?”Betty shook her head no. "No one wants me like that. I'm not as good looking as Poll or V." She whispered.

“How do you expect to have sex tonight if you’ve never even kissed someone?”

"Because we used to be so comfortable with each other." Betty shrugged innocently.

“That was four years ago.”

"So Juggie? Your still Juggie to me." Jughead sat down next to her. Betty looked at him. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

“Maybe a little bit.” Betty just lost the hope and light in her eyes.“I’m kidding.”

"I know but Mom started to call me that more." She whispered. He didn’t say anything. "She sent Polly away." She added."Sorry I needed to tell someone. Arch doesn't care." Betty leaned in closer to him.

“That’s kind of a mood killer.” He teased trying to lighten the situation. Betty giggled softly nudging him. "Shut up and kiss me then Juggie."

Jughead leaned in closer to her. She smiled as she closed the space kissing hom softly. Jughead held her face as he deepened the kiss. He wanted to teach her what a proper kiss was like. Betty just copied what he did moving closer to him.

Jughead moved closer to her. She ended up laid back on the couch with him over her. She nipped at his lip smiling. Then Jughead slipped his tongue into the kiss. She wrapped her feet around him flipping them over. Jughead just held her as they kissed. Betty pulled away for air as she sat on him smiling.

“We should slow down... I want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

"I know were just kissing but I want to sit on you." She blushed.

“Okay.”

"Its fun sitting on you."Betty leaned back down inches from his lips. "Am I a good kisser Juggie?"

“Yes.” He smirked.

Betty smiled happily. "Am I better than some girls you've kissed?" She started to get cocky. Jughead found it adorable.

"Maybe."

"Really who?" Betty caged him in with her arms.“No one specifically.”

Betty playfully punched him pouting. Jughead smiled faintly."Your mean." She bit his lip. Jughead just kissed her.

Betty smiled as she happily kissed him back. Sue moaned ever so softly as he moved to kiss her neck. He sucked a hickey onto her skin. He didn’t stop at one. He left three.

"Juggie." She moaned.

Jughead went back to kissing her lips as her phone started to ring. Betty looked at it to see it was Archie. She declined it kissing him back. It just continued to ring. Betty sighed as she answered it. Jughead kissed her neck again. He realised pretty fast she moans when he kisses her there.

“Your mom wants me to come get you. You’re not at Pop’s anymore where are you?”

"My mum knows I'm sleeping at Veronica's." Betty smirked at Jughead.

“No she told me to come get you.” Just as he said that she got a message from her mother. 

A: Archie is coming to get you from Veronica’s. Polly is home.

"I'll walk home myself." Betty smiled happily.

“No way. I’m getting you. Where are you?”

"I've already got a ride." She moved to hold Jughead's hand.

“From who?”

"Archie I am fine, go call V. I'm already on my way home." Betty declined the phone.

“Need a ride home?” Jughead said

"Please. Polly is home!" Betty smiled excitedly.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty just kissed him again happily. She wrapped her arms around him. They both got off of the couch and headed to his truck.

"Juggie thank you for this." Betty hugged him. "Also how the fuck can I hide these? My mother will kill me."

“Not my problem.” Jughead smirked

"Are you just going to leave me to defend for myself?" She giggled as he began to drive.

“Maybe.” Betty moved to hold his hand on the gear stick. "Meanie."

Jughead just smiled faintly. He drove her to the north side up to her doorstep. He parked a few blocks down so no one would see who was dropping her off. Betty looked at him happily.

"So?"

“Goodnight Betty.”

"What no number?" She pouted.

“Hand me your phone.” 

Betty got it out and handed it to him. He put in his number before giving it back."Thank you." She kissed him sweetly before leaving.

Jughead smiled as he watched her walk to her house. He made sure she got in safely. Betty walked in as she shouted Polly but nothing. 

"Mom where's Pol!?"

“She’ll be home in a few minutes.”

Betty sat waiting but nothing. She couldn’t believe she left Jughead for this. She stormed upstairs crying upset.

B: they lied to me. Polly isn't home :(

J: why would they lie about that?

B: I don't know. I'm really upset.

J: come back

B: Definitely I'll sneak out.

J: Betty Cooper you are reckless

B: yeah? 

J: Definitely

B: *Betty sent a photo* 

It was a photo of her fake her out of pillows.

J: see you soon ;)

B: yep ;)

Half an hour later she got to his trailer. She knocked on the door. This time she was in her cute peaches PJ short set. “Hey.” He answered the door.

"Sorry for my clothing option." She whispered upset still.Jughead leaned in and kissed her. She instantly smiled at him.“So...” Jughead said.

"I want to kiss you and watch a movie." Betty pouted.

“Okay.”

Betty pulled him close to her running her hand up his top. Jughead leaned down and kissed her again. He picked her up as Betty giggled. "Your strong.

“I work out.” He teased.

"How? Show me." She bit her lip.

“How do I show you?”

"Do squats holding me."

“Okay.” Jughead held her tightly as he did 10 perfect squats holding her. Betty just held him smiling. "I want to try."Betty prompted. 

“Try what?”

Betty hopped down as she picked him up. She managed two squats holding him before she put him down knackered. Jughead just burst out laughing.

"What I did it?" Betty laughed too.

“You’re adorable.”

"Maybe a little." She stuck her tongue out at him."Your adorable too." Betty added kissing him.

Jughead picked her up again taking her too his bedroom. They were only still kissing but he wanted somewhere more comfortable to lay with her. They laid on his small cot together. He didn’t have an actual bed.

They were squished up together as Betty sat on his lap. Jughead smiled at her. She was messing with his hands as they just talked catching up. They would kiss every so often. Jughead wasn’t completely comfortable with her yet but he was getting there.

"So your dad is that strung out?" Betty asked.

“What do you mean?”

"I mean he's that of a flaky parent still." She kissed him sweetly.

“I haven’t seen him a few months so yeah.”

"What a dick. I'm glad your okay though." Jughead just nodded. "We have shitty parents." Betty kissed him more. She was slowly becoming addictive to his kisses.

Jughead kissed her back. They got lost in each other's embrace for awhile. He went back to kissing her neck."Juggie seriously I love that but how do I cover them up?" Betty kissed his neck. She tried to suck a hickey but just bit his neck. Jughead laughed softly. She squinted her face in embarrassment.

“Come here. I’ll teach you.”

Betty crawled up to him. He couldn't see some of her breasts and bra. Jughead smirked. "Show me then." Betty pulled off her top so he could do it on her chest.

“You don’t have to bite. Just sucking on the skin works. But biting can be hot too.” He teased. He leaned down to give her another.

"Let me try."

Betty kissed his neck biting softly to tease him before sucking a small hickey to his neck. She looked at it proud of herself.

“That’s barely a hickey.” He teased.

"Fuck off."Jughead just laughed softly  
"Its my first one." Betty sucked another bigger one this time.

“That’s a good one Cooper.”

"I have a good teacher Jones. He his hot." She winked.

Jughead smirked. Betty laid down on him yawning. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."Can I stay the night? I don't fancy going home." Betty whispered.

“Sure.”

"Thank you." She kissed him softly as she began to fall asleep.

Jughead remembers her not being a night owl. Once she was asleep he managed to get out from beneath her. He wasn’t tired. He decided to go write.

Jughead couldn't believe he decided to help Betty get noticed by Archie. She was the most beautiful woman in the universe but he doesn't notice. 

Sometimes in life you lose friends and make sacrifices. 

Was this one of those times?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr and ig. Go follower her.

The next week passed and Betty didn’t see much of Jughead. She saw him in the hallways at school but they didn’t talk. She was always with Archie and couldn’t get away.

They have been messaging non stop though. Ever since the night at Pops Archie has been ever so protective of her. 

He flipped out on her when he saw the hickeys. It's what she would expect from Alice not Archie. She guessed her plan was working then. Archie was either jealous or up to something. She liked having him jealous. It made her feel powerful. Let’s be honest, just being with Jughead made her feel powerful.

She began to dress more confident in her body. She swapped the unflattering clothes Alice bought her to clothes she liked and upcycled. She felt so confident in her style. Her plan was working. Archie seemed to notice her more too.

Betty was currently at lunch with Archie and Veronica outside when she was messaging Jughead. Jughead was behind the bleachers with his friends smoking.

B: you look hot x

J: so do you

B: really :)

J: you always do

Betty looked over at him smiling at him. He saw her and smiled back.

J: want to come over tonight? You haven’t left Archie’s side. Or do you not need me anymore?

B: I want to come over. Archie is still with V. He won't let me leave him alone since he saw the hickeys on me. Its like he can be with Veronica but I can't be with anyone and I'm just the help

J: then come over tonight

B: I can't wait. I miss your kisses :(

J: what class do you have after lunch?

B: art.

J: meet me in the blue and gold five minutes after class starts

B: okay x. See you then.

J: ;)

Betty smiled at her phone putting it away. "Does B have a boyfriend?" Kevin teased.

“No of course not.” Betty said.

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" He questioned.

“No reason.” 

“You better not be texting any guys B.” Archie said.

"Why? I'm not dating anyone." Betty smirked. 

The plan was working already. She didn't expect it to work that fast.

“Then explain the hickies.”

"That's non of your business." Betty smiled over at Jughead. “You fucked that scum!”

"What? No! I am still a virgin you prick! We've been talking again. Get over yourself. I'm heading to art." Betty stormed off.

Betty headed to class. She just worked on her painting from last lesson. It was a galaxy. She found painting therapeutic and was surprisingly good at it but she seemed to be good at everything.

The class started and she excitedly went to meet Jughead. She told the teacher she was going to the bathroom. She was already covered in paint. She didn't realise she had it on her nose when she hugged him from behind. He smiled at her.

"I missed you." Betty kissed him getting paint on his nose.“You’re covered in paint.” He laughed softly.

"What I actually like to paint? No one knows that." Jughead just smiled. "Its turning out so well. Play your cards right and it's your non official present of birth." Jughead laughed softly. "What I know you hate your birthday?" Betty smiled.

“I do.”

"That's why I didn't call it a birthday present." Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back happily. He deepened the kiss. She just wrapped her hand around him getting paint on his flannel. Betty pulled away apologising. “It’s okay.”

"Purple is your color Juggie." She held him.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. As they kissed they heard Veronica and Archie fighting in the hallway. They stopped kissing to listen in.

“I’m so sick of you caring about every little thing she does! Why does it matter?! I’m your girlfriend!” Veronica snapped 

“It’s my business!” 

“No it’s not! If you care so much why don’t you go date her instead?!” 

“Maybe I will!” 

“Fuck you! We’re done!” Veronica yelled. 

They both stormed off in opposite directions. Betty just looked at Jughead in shock.“Woah.” Jughead said.

"Indeed. But I have to be back in class in a few minutes and I just want to kiss you more." She bit his lip. Jughead just kissed her. “You should probably go. I’ll see you tonight?” He asked hopeful.

"Of course. I'll bring pops or something homemade?" Betty questioned.

“Whatever you want.”

"I made some homemade pasta last night. Well me and mom did but I'll bring you some." She kissed him again before heading back to class. 

Jughead smiled when he headed back to wood work with paint all over him. His two best friends just looked at him. He was thankful Toni was in art so she didn't know. 

Jughead avoided all questions about it. However he couldn't help the smile plastered on his face though. He really hoped Archie wouldn’t act on what he said and try to date Betty. If he did that meant Jughead would be licked to the curb again. He hated he was being used but he’s the one who agreed.

It didn't feel like that though. They were building up an actual connection. 

He got a message from Betty.

B: look how good it looks.

J: it’s amazing

B: thank you :*)

J: do you want to come over right after school?

B: I'd like that. Maybe I could sketch you?

J: sure

B: perfect. I can't wait your going to hate it.

J: you’re mean ;)

Just as Betty got Jughead’s message she got one from Archie. 

A: I’m sorry about earlier. I was rude and overreacted.

She ignored Archie for a little while. 

B: what? Me never?

She then responded to Archie. 

B: I can have other guy friends!

A: I know I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. 

Jughead responded next. 

J: always you

Betty smiled at Jughead's text.

B: never. I'm a good girl ;)

She sighed at Archie's.

B: not today

A: tomorrow? Pop’s? 

B: Fine Arch. 

A: see you then x 

She went back to messaging Jughead. 

J: isn’t that the problem? Maybe I need to teach you how to be a bad girl... ;)

B: oh yeah? How?

J: I want to touch you tonight... show you what you’re getting yourself into...

B: I'd like that. I've been thinking about you alot

J: yeah?

B: yeah. Maybe I'll tell you more tonight.

J: we’ll I can’t wait ;)

B: good job I wore my nice panties today. I was close to wearing my strawberry ones.

J: we’ll by the time I get to them they’ll be ruined... ;)

B: no they're my favourite :(

B: if you ruin them you replace them.

J: ruined in a good way ;) 

B: don’t break them :( 

J: you have no idea what that means do you? 

B: what do you mean? 

J: you’ll be so wet for me... they’ll be ruined in a good way betts. Not actually ruined.

B: oh...now I'm aroused in art class. I have double art before we leave.

J: have fun with that ;)

B: who's being a meanie now?

J: Definitely not me...

B: sure babe

J: it’s true

B: see you later Jughead.

J: I can’t wait

B: me too x 

______

At the end of the day Betty met Jughead behind the bleachers. He was sitting there smoking a cigarette. She sat on his lap putting the cigarette out.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"I'm so excited. I've you know before. Lately I've been thinking of you whilst I... well you know." She kissed him.

“Really?”

"Yeah. Your sexy and you've been on top of me." Jughead smirked at her. "Come on Juggie I've been a naughty girl."

“Do you need some punishing?” He teased.

"Definitely." Betty moaned softly.

“Come on let’s go.”

Betty stood up holding his hand. She held it tightly not letting go. He had his bike and Betty was so excited. She hoped on it pretending to ride it. Jughead took a photo of her. He got on and gave her the helmet. Betty pulled her hair down from her infamous pony tail. She always wears her hair up. It was her safety blanket.

Jughead smiled at her. “Hold on tight.”

"Perfect. Go fast Juggie." She squeezed him tightly.

Jughead started up the bike. He then drove them safely through the streets of Riverdale. Betty was having so much fun she lifted her hands up for a moment cheering before grabbing his stomach again.

Jughead laughed softly."You make me not care what people think. I like that." She kissed his cheek.

Jughead just smiled. He pulled up to his trailer as he helped her off the bike. Betty held his hand as she smiled excitedly. She was so comfortable with Jughead it was insane. They headed into his trailer. He picked up Betty like he always does over the freehold as she giggled kissing him.

He carried her in and to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed as she pulled him down to her. He just kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him back with the same heat wrapping her feet around him.

He ran his hands up her thighs. Betty bit her lip suppressing a giggle and a moan. Jughead kissed her neck. She couldn't help but moan at that. Jughead smirked against her neck. Betty began to softly grind on him. She felt confident enough to do so. Jughead moved with her creating friction between them.

"Juggie that feels so good." Betty confessed moving faster. “It does.” He groaned.

She moved to kiss him more as he started to harden beneath her. Betty moved her skirt higher up her legs so she could press against him even harder. Her panties were silk as she pressed against him feeling more than she thought she would. Betty began to dry hump him needing friction. Jughead moved with her groaning. His jeans were suddenly so tight it was almost painful.

"Take them off." Betty smirked. He reached to unbutton them."Can I do it?"

“Sure.”He whispered.

Betty gently unbuttoned his jeans. She slipped her hand in to feel him before sliding the jeans off completely. Jughead pulled her back to him so they could grind on each other. There was only thin layers of material in between them. 

Betty was moaning softly. She wanted more but didn't want to push herself or him.

Jughead wanted so badly to take her but he knew they just needed to go slow. He ran his hands up her thighs. He wanted so badly to touch her.

"Juggie please... I want you... I want to help too." Betty smiled.

“How do you want me to touch you Betts?” He smirked.

"Mouth. I know your talented with it."

Jughead flipped them so he was on top of her. He spread her legs and kissed her inner thigh. Betty moaned lightly playing with his hair.Jughead reached in between her thighs and ran his hand over her over her panties. 

“Can I take them off baby?”

"Please." Betty smiled faintly.

Jughead grabbed the waistband and gently tugged them down. She was now exposed to him. She felt comfortable and confident as she wiggled her hips. Jughead smirked and spread her legs even more. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder.

She had long gorgeous legs that were so flexible. He loved her legs. He couldn’t stop running his hands up and down them. Betty giggled softly as she was the most ticklish person he knew.

Jughead smiled at her."I can't wait get my hands on you." Betty kissed him before he kissed down her thigh.

He moved his head in between her thighs. His tongue slowly pressed against her. Betty groaned in delight. He slowly started to pleasure her with his mouth, making sure she was comfortable. She was whimpering in pleasure as she played with his hair.

Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he added in his hands, rubbing her clit as he moved his tongue over her. Betty moaned loudly rolling her eyes in pleasure. She hasn't experienced this amount of pleasure ever.

"Juggie more." Betty whispered.

“Tell me what you want.”

"I just want more. It feels so good." He kissed her so she could taste herself on him. It was oddly arousing. Jughead went back to pleasuring her. He couldn’t stop himself as he slid two fingers into her."Fuck yes." Betty cursed. Jughead smirked. Her moans just gave him more motivation to please her. "Juggie I...fuck...it feels..." Betty didn't know what happened but she came on his tongue.

Jughead worked her through. He then moved back up to kiss her. Betty kissed him passionately. She flipped them over. She gently held his length rubbing him as she made out with him. She had no idea what to do. Jughead groaned as they kissed.

"Am I doing it right?" Betty wondered.

“Yes... a little faster though.” He groaned.

Betty sped up a little faster to tease him. She was so happy she was doing it right. Jughead kissed her heatedly. They got lost in each others embrace as Betty edged him to a climax. He came onto her hand as she kissed him trying not to spill it anywhere. Jughead groaned loudly as he came. Betty smiled at him as she pulled her hand away. 

"That was...fuck it was amazing." Betty kissed him.

Jughead got a towel to clean up his mess. Betty just laid on his bed watching him happily. Jughead pulled his underwear back on before laying with her. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She kissed him back happily smiling. Betty pulled away as she pulled her sketch pad out to start to sketch him. Jughead just laughed softly.

"You promised." Betty stuck her tongue out. "Plus tomorrow I have to spend the day with Arch. I hate when he calls you scum. Your not. Your my Juggie."

Betty just looked at her sketch book outline his features. She snapped a photo of him too so she could finish it in her own time.Jughead kissed her cheek.

“You’re amazing.”

"I'm just me." She shrugged sitting in between his legs as she looked at the photo on her phone. "I know you will not sit still long enough so I thought ahead."

“Good idea.”

Betty looked up at him. "Juggie I do want sex with you. Just soon... I like this... you care about me."Jughead kissed her cheek.

He held her closely. They spent all night in bed. Betty didn't sleep as she sketched all night. When she got really into a project she wanted to finish it. 

The following morning Jughead woke up to Betty finished piece. Her phone kept calling and she kept declining it. It was Archie and she said to meet him at pops at 10am.

Jughead was making breakfast. Betty stayed for breakfast. Archie could wait for her for a change. Betty had began colouring her sketch of Jughead. She had even drawn a serpent jacket on him.

“Who are you meeting at Pop’s?” Jughead asked.

"You don't want to know." Betty kissed him.

“Tell me.”

"Archie. He apparently is making up to me for telling me what I can't have a boyfriend. I'm late and I don't care." She shrugged eating some bacon.

“Is it like... a date?”

"I don't think so. Don't both parties have to agree if it's a date." Betty yawned.

“It could still be a date.”

"I don't want it to be. I'm not someone's second choice anymore." Betty smiled.

“Wasn’t the plan to use me to get him to notice you...”

"I haven't used you." She pouted at him. "Yes but I don't know anymore. Something's changed." Betty showed him the finished result of the drawing.  
Jughead just nodded. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Jughead hugged her back."You need a frame for this." She showed him.

“You’re really talented Betty.”

"I just had a good muse. I have to go through call you later?" Betty pouted.

"Yeah." He kissed her.

______

At pops:

Betty walked in and sat with Archie at their normal booth. He had ordered her food. She was allergic to what he had ordered her. Betty sat down looking at him. He could see the fresh hickies on her neck and was disappointed.

“Betty I’m sorry for how I acted.”

"You should be." Betty folded her arms angrily.

“I was stupid.”

"You are always stupid." She told him.

“Well I shouldn’t have been so stupid. I should’ve seen what was right in front of me... I was overreacting because I was jealous.”

"Why? Your with Veronica. Guys like me believe it or not Archie." Betty thought about last night and smiled.

“We broke up.”

"That was stupid of you Archie. She loves you."

“Betty I messed up with you. Give me another chance.”

"What do you mean Archie?" Betty whispered.

“Go on a date with me.”

"I'll have to think about it. There's someone else." She smiled as Jughead walked in.

He went and sat at his normal booth. He wanted to keep an eye on them. 

“Please Betty. Give me another chance.”

"I said I'll think about it Archie. I just told you I have started to talk to someone. He really cares about me." Betty repeated.

“Fine.” Betty smiled happily. "Your an idiot. I could have told you I was amazing."

“I’m really sorry.”

"I don't appreciate you using me." She confessed.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

"No that I won't forgive you." Betty glanced at Jughead.

“How can I make it up to you?”

"You can't... at least I don't think." She said as she didn't eat any of her food.

“Please Betty.”

"Fine."

“Thank you.”

Betty looked over at Jughead and back at Archie so conflicted. She wished she had Polly here to help here. 

Archie has always been the apple of her eye.

Yet Jughead has come in like a whirlwind and just appreciated her for her encouraging her every step of the way.

Betty wanted the whole world to swallow her up. She has to choose and she was conflicted beyond belief.

Does she go with the ginger Judas or the Leonard DiCaprio of their town?


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed and Betty went on the date with Archie. It was the generic date he took all the girls on. Once again on the date she couldn't eat the food. It had mayonnaise on it and she was allergic to that. 

It wasn't that bad of a date.

She told Jughead and the face he made broke her. He has been avoiding her since. Betty missed Jughead.

Archie complained how he missed the old better. Betty was slowly going back to her old self. The only difference was this time Archie appreciated her. 

It felt weird. She was so conflicted all the time. She didn’t know what to feel anymore. 

Everything went back to how it used to be. She didn’t speak with Jughead anymore. 

Jughead felt so betrayed. But he knew this was coming. He was just being used. He shouldn’t have let himself get so attached.

Betty messaged Jughead a photo of her drawings. They were all serpents spelling out sorry. She didn't want to end on bad terms with him. She wanted to meet up. She was feeling last.

He wouldn’t answer her. Betty deserved that. She tried slipping notes in his locker with drawings. He saw her coming and started to head in the other direction.

"Juggie please." Betty ran up and held his hand.

“What do you want?”

"I need to apologise... I need someone to talk to about Poll but mainly apologise. I can't stop thinking about you." She whispered.

“Betty you were using me. That was the agreement. I didn’t expect it to end so quickly but that’s all it was. We both knew it would come. Go talk to Archie instead. He’s obviously more worth your time.”

"No he's not. I can't stop thinking about you. I know I shouldn't but I am. All I draw is things to do with you. But I get it you don't want to talk." Betty walked away upset.

Jughead grabbed her arm and pulled her to the blue and gold with him. Betty just looked at him confused. Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. She knew it was wrong but kissed him back. She missed him so much. 

His hands moved to her ass as they kissed heatedly. The second it got really heated he pulled away with a smirk on his face. “While you’re off with Andrews that’s what you’re missing. I’d like to see him top that.” Jughead smirked. He left the room leaving her aroused and stunned. She couldn’t believe that just happened.

Betty just pulled him back in as she locked the door. Jughead just looked at her. She looked up at him holding his hand she couldn't help but smile. Jughead didn’t say anything. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him again.Jughead kissed her back. She bit his lip knowing he liked that. 

"I'm going to figure things out Juggie. I don't know how but I told him I was talking to someone. Then his puppy dog eyes and charm... but I don't feel like this with him."

“He’s boring Betts.” Jughead ran his hand up her thigh.

"God yes." Betty moved his hand up high. Jughead pulled it away. “See you around Cooper.” He said as the bell rang. He just walked out.

Betty just groaned.

Two could play his game. She was ready to tango. Betty went through her normal day as she headed back home. She put on her most revealing underwear. She felt the confident Betty come back. She closed her curtains standing in front of her vanity mirror taking a few photos and sending them to Jughead.

J: finally realized Andrews was too boring for you?

B: I'm playing you at your own game. Let me figure out what to do with Archie

J: until then you can’t have me.

B: but it's fun to tease you. You shouldn't tease me

J: I can tease you all I want.

B: it's on like donkey Kong

J: good luck with that

B: why Juggie scared?

J: not one bit

B: bring it on.

Jughead just smirked and turned off his phone. Betty felt accomplished as she pulled her pajamas on heading to bed. She smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

___

The following day Betty was getting ready with Jughead in mind. It was his turned to make the next move. Didn't mean she couldn't dress up nice for him in a leather jacket she bought a month ago. She walked to school with Archie.

"B why are you wearing that?"

"Because I want too. I just need to see someone. I'lll be back." All they ever do is hold hands and kiss on the cheeks.

“Okay.”

Betty headed up to Jughead. He was alone on his bike. He thought a random serpent was coming up to him. He was surprised to see it was Betty.

"Surprised." Betty raised her eyebrows wiggling them.

“Hi.”

"Do you like it? I'm thinking I might join the serpents or sew into this a rose." She was trying to get under his skin.

“Don’t even joke about joining.”

"But I'll be closer to you." Betty stepped closer.

“Not happening.”

Betty couldn't help but smirk. The sexual tension was so high. She just pouted at him.

“You keep coming back Cooper... it’s like I’m magnetic.” He teased.

"Maybe your my magnet or maybe you keep coming back to me. Its your move check mate."Betty sat on his bike with him.

“Well I’m just minding my own business. You’re the one who found me stalker.” He teased. Betty laughed softly nudging him. "I'm wanted to know how you found last night. Was I too easy on you?"

“You keep saying you’re trying to figure things out Betty yet you can’t stay away from me.”

"You can't stay away from me too."

“Maybe.”

Betty just smiled. "Its your move Juggie. It better be a good one." She hopped leg his bike heading inside.

Jughead smirked as he watched her. He was still figuring out his next move. He didn't know. Her ballsy move last night threw him off his game. He needed to think of something fast but didn't know what to do. He just headed inside.

Half way throughout the day he messaged a picture of him pouting in the library. His game was weak.

B: is that all? 

J: no...

B: sure ;)

Jughead knew she was in the library. He headed up to her with her favourite book. They were completely hidden and alone in the back of the library.

"Juggie your game is weak."Betty winked.

“Are you sure about that?” He said seductively as he moved his hand slowly up her skirt.

Betty bit her lip moving his hand down. Jughead moved it back up. They were in this tango of movements until she gave up. Jughead smirked as he slipped his hand into her panties.

"Juggie." Betty whispered pleading.

“Yes?”

She lifted her hip up towards him. He smirked pulling his hand away as she sighed and groaned.

“Still think my game is weak?”

"Fair play. Just wait for my next move." Betty winked walking away happily. Jughead just smirked.

_____

Betty didn't make her move until two weeks later. She waited until a random moment. Betty was sat in her room eating an ice lolly really sexually in her wet towel from the shower. She sent him that video.

J: fuck

B: something you can't do with me

J: you really are a tease. I like seductive Betty

B: she's feisty. Seductive Betts is just confidence and comfortable B. It's the real me. It's the smith in me ;) 

J: well let’s hope she figures things out soon...

B: you give up Juggie? 

J: nope...

B: too bad try beat my move ;)   
B: I'm feel adventurous next.

J: my turn next. 

Jughead sent a photo of his lap. He was wearing sweatpants and it was obvious he had an erection. 

J: your favorite seat

B: maybe I'll sit in it tomorrow.

A few days passed and it was the weekend. Betty saw Jughead at the drive in as he was working. It was girls night when she went over to him and sat on his lap in the projection room.

“Hey.”He said.

"Hey." Betty smirked as she moved his hands beneath her skirt. She placed them over where she wanted as she pulled her panties of shoving them in his mouth. She then pulled his hands behind his back tying them together with her panties before she left.“I can easily free myself Betts!”

"Oh I know." She leaned against the door. Jughead pulled his hands free. Betty just smirked at him as she pulled a part of her skirt up. Jughead smirked at her."See ya Jughead." Betty walked off happily. Jughead smirked as he thought of a way to get back at her.

\---

A week passed and he let the situation die down before he started it up again. He was on his way to go tease Betty when he saw her with Archie in the hallway at school. They were at Archie’s locker. Archie kissed her. Betty pulled away instantly. Jughead was already walking away.

He would get her back by kissing Veronica. He saw Veronica head over to her.

“Hey Veronica.” He said.

"Hey Jug? What's going on?" Veronica questioned.

“I want payback on Betty and Archie.”

"I'm in." She said with no hesitation.

“Betty’s coming our way. Kiss me.”

Veronica shrugged when she kissed him. Betty saw when she dropped all her books and her art supplies. She just left them on the ground as she ran out of school to skip that day.

Jughead smirked to himself. “Thanks Veronica.”

"No problem. I want Arch back." Veronica walked away smiling.

Jughead saw all her sketches fall out and it was stuff to do with him or things he liked. He packed them up and left school to drop them off at her house. He got a message from her. 

B: this was supposed to be a harmless game

J: yeah well you kissed Archie. In fact you keep saying you need to figure this out. Am I just a toy for you to use when you’re bored?

B: no we broke up the first time you teased me. He is using me to ge back at V.

Jughead didn’t answer. Betty just sighed as she sat in pops. Jughead dropped her stuff off at her house and sent her a text letting her know. He headed to the trailer.

B: can I see you?

J: why?

B: fine all this fucking teasing was for nothing

J: I’m at the trailer.

B: I'll be there in 15 

Right on time Betty knocked on the door. She was pissed at him and he was about to see the rather of a Cooper. He opened up the door. Betty pushed him into the trailer onto the couch. 

Jughead looked up at her. "Kissing V was too far." She sat in his lap.

“You kissed Archie. We’re even.”

"I pulled away." Betty pushed him down on the sofa holding him down.

“Still. We’re even.”

"No we're not Forsythe."

“Yes we are.”

Betty leant down so she was inches away from his lips. "We're even when I say so." She but his lip.

“And why is that?”

"Because Jones you've pissed me off." Betty glared at him.

“That was the point.” He smirked.

She held him down just sitting on him. Betty pulled off her jumper to reveal a sheer top to show her green bra beneath it. Jughead just smirked. His hands went to her waist. 

Betty had an evil glint in her eyes. She had gotten him undressed by her teeth. She teased him by kissing and licking at his body. Now he was fully naked and with and erection. She kissed his tip before climbing off him.

"This is over when I say it's over." Betty warned walking to the door.

Jughead sighed angrily. He headed to get a shower. He was so mad at her. Betty smirked at him as headed to the shower to stop him. 

"Naughty boys don't get cold showers." Betty winked.

Jughead glared at her. Betty just hugged him pouting at him. He pulled away as she spanked him before she kissed him passionately. He pulled away. He went to get dressed again.

"You deserved that." Betty told him.

He ignored her.

“You’re not seriously mad are you?” Betty said. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

“It was harmless fun Jughead.” 

“Well it’s my turn next. Have fun getting the silent treatment.” Jughead said. Betty looked at him pouting pulling the face he couldn't resist.“Stop.”

"I'm not doing anything baby." She smiled innocently.

Jughead just glared at her. She continued to pull the face he couldn't resist. Jughead looked away. He went to sit on the couch. Betty came in and sat on his lap. He didn’t say anything. She couldn't help but draw his grumpy face. She draw him as one of the seven dwarfs in snow white and showed him it. Jughead just rolled his eyes.

"Its cute like you. Betty giggled.

“You’re mean.”

"You love it." She kissed him as Archie messaged her. 

A: we still on.

B; no"You love it." She kissed him as Archie messaged her. 

A: we still on.

B; no

A: why not? Come over?

B: no I'm with a friend.

A: later then?

B: no I'm done. You still love V.

Archie left her on read.

B: I told you this weeks ago too.

He just didn’t answer.

“I’m hungry. I’m going to Pop’s.” Jughead moved her so he could get up."I'll come." Betty held his hand.

Jughead pulled his hand away."What?" She pouted."I"ll just go home then."

“You took it too far Betty.” He pouted.

Betty wrapped her arms around him. "We're even now." She kissed his pout. Jughead just glared at her."Baby we're even now."

“Fine.” He said annoyed.

"Your cute when your annoyed." She held his hand. Jughead just pouted. Betty hugged him giggling. "You know I like our little game. We should continue it." She kissed him.

Jughead laid down on the couch pouting. “Fine but nothing like what you did. That was mean.” She sat on his lap. "Okay. Promise." Betty laid on him.

Jughead just nodded.

"Am I better kisser than Veronica?" She glared.

“That’s a secret.” Jughead smirked.

"No kisses for you then." Betty folded her hands.

“That’s only a punishment for you.” He smirked.

"Why can't you just tell me? She looked up at him.

“You’re a better kisser.” Betty smirked faintly as she kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "I missed you." She whispered into the kiss.

“Yeah?”

"Shush don't make it a big deal." Betty played with her hands. Jughead just kissed her. She smiled happily at him.

Jughead just held her as Betty's phone blew up from Archie. She sighed as she checked it.

B: leave me alone Arch. I don't want to be with you 

A: come over

Betty just called him as Jughead held her. "Why?" She questioned. "I'm with someone."

“What do you mean you’re with someone?”

"I'm at someone's house. What do you want? You don't like my confidence self. You like this version of myself that I hate." Betty looked at Jughead.

“I like the new version of yourself too Betts.” He said 

Betty cringed at the nickname. That’s was Jughead’s nickname for her.

"You never call me that. Why now?" Jughead got annoyed as he used his nickname for her.

“It’s just a nickname calm down. Can you come to Pop’s with me tonight?”

"You haven't told me why and don't call me that. Only Juggie calls me that." Jughead smiled at her happily.

“You’re still talking to that scum?”

"I am Archibald and Jughead isn't scum. I care about him." Betty locked eyes with Jughead.

“You realize you’re wasting your time right?”

"Arch why do you care?" She questioned.

“Because he’s a bad influence on you. You’re going to get hurt.”

"Have you actually talked to him? Jughead his kind hearted, funny, smart and he encourages me to do things I love. Do you know that I actually like art?" Betty was getting annoyed when Jughead kissed her neck.

“You’re practically getting yourself killed by spending any time with him. I’ll be waiting for you to come over.” He ended the call.

Betty threw her phone across the room. Jughead just looked at her."I can't stand him bad mouthing you." Betty sighed. Jughead just shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

"Well I'm not. And he fucking called me Betts." Jughead just shrugged. "Well if you don't care I'll just meet him." Betty smirked directly at him.

“Not funny. I do care. But he’s Archie Andrews Betty. He gets everything he wants. How do I compete with that?”

"Because your you. You are funny,handsome,smart and care about me." She kissed him. Jughead just kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss happily. 

They just held one another in his trailer. Betty finally knew she didn't think she wanted Archie. Betty wanted Jughead. 

Something changed and she doesn't known what but she's happy it did. 

Now all she had to do was try act on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A week passed and Betty finally decided to speak to Archie at lunch. She had just finished a quick cheer practice. 

Betty had been avoiding him slightly. She honestly doesn't know where his head has been at. Betty was teasing Jughead more. It's became a game of will they won't they. It's only a matter of time they slip up and people find out they've kind of been seeing one another.

That situation was another loaded question. She hadn't seen Jughead in a few days due to serpent business. He hasn’t been at school or home. He’s been gone for four days already with no calls or messages.

Betty began to worry. She tried calling and messaging. She left her teasing messages along with concerned ones. There was still nothing. 

"Betty I'm trying to talk to you." Archie said.

"So talk." Betty messaged Toni on Instagram.

She didn’t get a response from Toni either. She went through all the serpents she had on her phone. None of them answered. She missed him so much. She just hoped he was okay. She was so concerned. She sent him a massive paragraph message a day morning and night.

“Betty did you even hear a single word I said?” Archie said.

"Can you repeat it?" Betty asked looking at her phone.

“Why are you so focused on your phone? You never are.”

"I'm waiting on a messaging."

“Can you put it away for like five minutes and actually talk to me?”

"Fine." Betty placed her phone in her bag.“Thank you.” 

“What were you saying?”

"I'm sorry for flipping out." He sighed.

"Why should I care? We're over." Betty shrugged as Veronica joined them. Veronica was the only one who knew about Betty and Jughead. Betty ended up telling her after she asked why Jughead needed her help. “Hey.” Veronica smiled.

"Hi V. Have you heard form him?" Betty asked concerned.

“Nope. Where did he even go?”

"I don't know." She sighed upset.

“He didn’t tell you when he left? Did he even tell you he was leaving?”

"He said for a few days and I shouldn't worry." 

"Who is this?" Archie asked.

“Then you shouldn’t worry, right? I’m sure he’s fine.” Veronica said.

"I know but-" 

"You miss him." She smiled.

"Yeah." Betty smiled too.

“That’s cute.” Veronica smiled again.

Betty’s phone buzzed and she quickly went through her bag to get it. 

J: I’m home

B: thank god. Can I come over tonight after the blue and gold?

Betty had a massive smile on her face. Veronica playfully nudged her.

"Hey Archiekins." Veronica smiled.

J: sure

B: you know your in for a scolding right?

J: I know.

B: good.

J: I’m kind of injured so don’t freak out. I’m fine.

B: don't freak out! Seriously Forsythe? Don't freak the fuck out!

J: I’m fine

B: I'll see for myself Mister

J: it’s not a big deal

B: I'll be around with pops and the work you need to catch up on. 

"So have you dated anyone else Archie?" Veronica questioned.

J: okay

B: okay.

"No must Betty."

"We went on 3 dates and we didn't do anything but hold hands and kiss my cheeks. That isn't dating. That's trying to figure out if this was something more. It wasn't." Betty smiled happily Jughead was home.

Veronica just nodded.

"V I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She asked.

“Of course B. I just don’t know if I can trust Archie yet.”

"I think Archie needs to be single to figure what he wants. He is a lightbulb." Betty looked at him.

Veronica just nodded.

"But I know a few people that like you."

“Who?”

"Reggie and Sweet Pea. Juggie told me about Pea." Betty smiled.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to start dating again yet.”

"That's fine do what's best for you. Can you cover for me tonight? He's home." 

"Whose home?' Archie looked at them.

"A guy I'm talking to Arch. Get over it."

“Sure B.” Veronica smiled.

"Thank you V. I promise we'll have a girls day tomorrow. My mom is going on a work trip for the weekend so come over." 

"Perfect we'll bring kev."

____

The end of the day Betty had written up the articls for the blue and gold. She ordered ahead for pops so she could collect and go to the trailer park. Betty liked being able to talk to Veronica about it. Betty and Jughead were in this phase of what are we.

She went and got the Pop’s before walking to the trailer park. She got there and smiled when she saw his bike outside. The door was unlocked so she just walked in. When she walked in she saw him laying on the couch. He was covered in bruises and blood. He had cuts on his face and arms along with a black eye and other bruises up his arms. She knew there had to be more on his chest. He was clutching at his side. Right where he was holding was damp with blood.

"Juggie you need the hospital!" Betty dropped the pops on the table as she immediately began to check his wound out.

“Betty I’m fine.” He groaned out. “I just need help getting to the shower.”

"No your staying there. I know someone that can help."

Betty called Dr Curdel Junior to come over. He was corrupt like his old man. He would do anything for money. Alice and Betty knew that as they would go to him for information for articles at the Register.

He came over to help. Jughead’s shirt was sticking to his wounds so he had to cut it off. “It’s a stab wound.” He said. “It needs stitches.”

"Then stitch it. What am I paying for you then?" Betty scolded him.

“One hundred.” He said as he got out his equipment.

"I already know the deal. God I am my mothers daughter. Just do it or no money."

“One hundred.” He said as he got out his equipment.

"I already know the deal. God I am my mothers daughter. Just do it or no money."

“I don’t have any anesthetics so it’s going to hurt.” He said. 

Jughead just nodded. 

He slowly started to stitch up the wound. It didn’t take long. He only needed three stitches. He was in so much pain. 

“The other cuts are minor and will heal within the next week. Just keep them clean and bandaged. Here’s some pain killers for the big wound.”

Betty paid him the money as he left. She then stood looking at Jughead waiting for answers.

“I need a shower and help bandaging these.”

"I want answers first." Betty folded her arms.

“It’s nothing Betty.”

"Yeah a stab wound is nothing." She helped him in the shower.

She stripped all his clothes off as she stood at the door gently wiping him down.

“It was just serpent business. We got into a fight with another gang.”

"Baby I was so scared. Please buy a stab vest or something." Betty pouted.

“I’m sorry.”

Betty leaned up and kissed him. "I know what I'm buying you for your birthday."

“What?”

She ever so carefully cleaned around his wound as she looked up at him. "A stab and shot proof vest off of amazon." Jughead laughed softly. "I'm being serious baby." Betty pouted. "I think I love you and I don't want you dying on me."

“I’m fine.”

"Yeah says the person that got stabbed."

“Yeah well I’m alive aren’t I?”

"Not if I kill you first for not even messaging me." Betty helped him out the shower.

“I didn’t have my phone.”

"Next time bring it." Betty sat him down to change his bandages. “I can’t.”

"Why?" She pouted.

“We can’t have any distractions.” Betty pulled away from him upset.“But I don’t have another one for awhile Betts.”

"You just called me a distraction." She stood up.

“I meant my phone not you.”

"Yeah well we only message. You are with the serpents." Betty folded her arms.

“Still.”

"I was really scared Juggie." She teared up.

“I’m sorry baby.”

"I kept thinking you were dead and we hadn't even gone on a first date yet."

“I’m okay.” Betty helped him with his bandages. "I know that now."

Jughead just looked at her lovingly. He hugged her softly after she finished. He didn't let go for a good five minutes. Betty just held him gently kissing his head. They just sat in silence as his friends burst in to check on him. Jughead froze. They didn’t know about Betty yet.

"What is this bitch doing here?" Toni asked.

“Stop.” Jughead said angrily.

"Juggie I'm just going to go." Betty whispered.

“No you’re staying.”

"Okay." She whispered nervously.

“Toni you should leave. I’ll explain another time, okay?”

"No you can explain now! We have rules Jones and that's no northsiders."

“Well I really like Betty.”

"We can kick you out for this." Toni glared at her.

"Juggie I should go. These people are your family. I shouldn't come between that."

“I’m the leader T. I can kick you out for questioning my judgment.” Jughead said angrily.

"Yeah well the whole serpents won't take nicely to a Smith in our midst. Chose Jones your family or her. Trust me I'll make sure the serpents find out."

Toni did exactly that. She had told the serpent group chat. Once it was in there it spread like wild fire. Jughead kicked Toni out. Just like Toni said everyone turned against him.

“I don’t know what to do.”

"I do." She teared up. Jughead just looked at her."Family comes first Juggie." Betty whispered upset.

“So you’re just going to leave me again? Go back to your perfect life where I don’t exist?!”

"No! I love you!" Betty gasped realising she said it.

“I’ve loved you my whole life!”

Betty pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She was trying not to hurt him. Jughead kissed her back. She deepened it slipping her tongue in. They were both so conflicted he couldn't lose his family.

"Juggie what do we do. They're your family." She whispered into the kiss.

“We fake our breakup.”

"But we never went on a first date." Betty teased.

“I know. But we just need to lie to everyone and say it’s over.”

"When have we ever been public yet?" She pouted.

“Shush.”

"Never."

“I’ll figure things out with them but until then we can’t be together in public.”

"Okay." Betty sighed.

“We just need time to get this settled, okay?” He whispered upset.

"But I was finally going to tell Arch about us." Betty teared up.

“Really?”

"Well yeah Juggie. I love you." Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he teared up. Betty gently wiped his tears. "We'll figure this out but what happens now? We can't meet in Riverdale?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He nodded.

"Family shit is complicated baby I know."

“I’ve never been loved before.” He told her."Now you have." Betty held his hand. Jughead kissed her softly."Do I have to leave now?"

“Please stay.”

Betty nodded as she snuggled up to him again. They sat together eating the Pop’s she brought. It was freezing cold now. They reheated it. Betty kept stealing his fries as she ate all of hers and she didn't want her burger.

“Betts?” Jughead said.

"I don't want my burger its cold." She kissed him. "But I'm hungry."

“That’s not what I was saying. I was just going to ask... Remember when we were little and used to be really close? You me and Archie were best friends.”

"Yeah. How can I forget?" Betty smiled. "All the girls were jealous."

“I had the biggest crush on you then. I have since.”

Betty smiled at him. "Aww that's cute. I did think you were cute and less annoying than Arch... remember when you drew me that sunflower when Carmel died?" She whispered.

"Well I leaned in and tried to kiss you." Betty blushed.

“Yeah.”

“Wait seriously?” Betty nodded her head smiling.“God, we’re so dumb. We could’ve been together by now.” He teased.

"Yeah." Betty giggled. Jughead just smiled at her."You shot me down. Then that day Arch proposed."Jughead rolled his eyes. "He always have to one up everyone." He sighed. 

"I said ask me when we're 18. My 18th is coming up. You and him are already 18. That's why I think he's acting so out of character. Everything is changing we go to college in a few months. He wants a sense of similar times but we're not kids anymore." Jughead just nodded. "And I don't like him like I thought. I love you." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back."Now this happens."Jughead just nodded."Why are we so unlucky?" She sighed.

"Its Riverdale for us. Next week I'm taking you on that date." He kissed her. Betty smiled and kissed him back."I'm going to show you what I like to do."

The following day Betty had Veronica around with Kevin. She has toa cut as if she was going through a break up. Veronica and Kevin were both comforting her.

"I really liked him." She cried.

"Its okay. He was really special wasn't he?" Kevin asked.

Betty nodded.

“Did he dump you?”

"Yeah. His family doesn't approve." She hid her face in her knees.

"I'm going to kill him."

“Don’t. It’s not his fault.”

"Okay." They held her. 

They played dirty dancing all night as ate singing to musicals. They woke up to a knock on the door to flowers on the front door. 

They were for Veronica from Archie. Veronica smiled faintly."Go talk to him." Betty smield.

“I don’t know... I need to know he feels bad about everything.”

"He clearly does but you need to figure that out." Kevin said.

Veronica just nodded. They all hugged her. Veronica just messaged him.

V: I just need time

A: okay

V: thank you for the flowers

A: of course Ronnie

Veronica knocked on the window as he saw her smiling. He smiled back. She decided to go speak to him. She headed to his house.

“Hey.”

"Ronnie." He smiled.

"Are you sorry?" Veronica asked.

“Yes.”

She hugged him tightly tearing up. He hugged her back."Archiekins take me to your room." Veronica kissed him. He picked her up and brought her to his room."I love you. Don't hurt me again."

____

Meanwhile Jughead was at the wrym:

He told his friends that he broke things off with her. He tried to look heartbroken so they would understand.

"Good. You don't need that slut." Toni said.

“I love her T.”

"You have your family." She said stubbornly.

“T have I ever loved someone before?” 

“Well no...” 

“I love Betty.”

"But how do you know?" Toni questioned.

“She was my childhood best friend T. I’ve never felt this way before.”

"She ditched you for carror top."

“Yeah but in the end she chose me.”

"Fine but she didn't chose you to begin with." Toni shrugged.

"T I love her! That's should be enough!" He yelled.“That was years ago. She was just a kid. She loves me too!” He added.

"Fine! I'm going to fuck Cher!"

“I’m lifting the northsider ban! You’re being a hypocrite if you think you can have Cheryl and I can’t have Betty!”

"Its just sex!" Toni yelled back.

“Still! You’re being a hypocrite!”

"Yeah right!" Toni stormed off.

“Betty loves me!”

"Yeah she'll fuck and ditch you!"

Jughead got up on the stage to yell at the serpents. He was lifting the ban. They all seemed to be okay with it. A lot of them were dating northsiders in secret. Jughead went to his office to call Betty.

"Betts baby?"

“Juggie?” 

“I lifted the ban.”

"Come over." Betty smiled excitedly.

“I’ll be right there.”

Betty was so happy. She really hated the idea of them having to fake date. Jughead got on his bike and drove there as fast as he could. He got there and parked out the front of his house. He didn't care who saw them.

He knocked on the door. Betty opens the door pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Jughead kissed her back.

"I love you." Betty smiled. 

"I love you too."Betty kissed him again. He smiled and kissed her back passionately."Baby be careful your stomach."

“I’m okay.” He whispered.

"Are you coming to the art show next week? My works there. We can come out to everyone."

“Of course I’ll be there.”

"Juggie are you going to college?" Betty kissed him.

“I don’t know yet.”

"Baby you need to apply soon."

“I will.”

"I want to escape here with you." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily. She smiled at him. 

They couldn't believe that they finally admitted their true feelings for one another. For Jughead it felt like a massive weight lifted off his shoulders. 

Theh could finally be together and figure out how their paths intertwined. They were like ying and yang. 

Their next chapter could begin together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids on tumblr

A week later it was the day of the art fair. They had loads of scouts coming. Betty and Jughead were finally going to show their class they were together.

Betty was so happy she didn't care who knew. She didn't care what they thought about her. She was so madly in love and that only mattered.

He was meeting her there. She was already there when he walked in. He saw her setting up her display. She has done the two sides of Riverdale. She drew the trailer park from the top of the hill the night they spent together.

He came up to her and gave her a hug from behind. He brought sunflowers for her. Betty hugged him happily. She smiled in awe at them as she kissed him.

“Hey baby.”

"You got me flowers!" She kissed him again.

“Of course.” He smiled.

"But you didn't have too." Betty held his hand. "Did you apply for college?"

"I did actually." Jughead kissed her as everyone filtered in.

“Really?” 

“Yep.”

"Our life can start together."Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her cheek happily."Do you like it?"

“Like what?”

"The trailer sketch." Betty pointed it out

“I love it.”

"I love you." 

Everyone gathered around them in shock.

“I love you too.”

"The guy is Jughead! You have been fucking him." Archie said in shock. Jughead looked at Archie. "No Archie, Jughead is my boyfriend." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at her."Oh." 

"We love each other." Jughead kissed her cheek."We're heading to see Fangs work." Betty pulled Jughead away.

Jughead followed her. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him. Jughead kissed her back happily.

"Thank you for not hitting him." She teased.

“What, me? I wouldn’t!” He teased. Betty giggled at him. "Sure handsome." Jughead kissed her happily."Plus taking the high ground his hot." She whispered in his ear.

Jughead smirked as she moved her hand his ass. Jughead kissed her neck."Baby teachers." She giggled.

“I don’t care.” Jughead smirked.

"I do. Scouts are here." She leaned her head on him. “Fine.”

A scout came over to her as a teacher pointed them in her direction. Jughead pulled away from Betty. She grabbed his hand to stay. She was so nervous. 

“I’m right here baby.”

"Miss Cooper?" 

"That's me." Betty smiled.

"I love your concept. Two sides of the town both sketches until the only part of town each other can be civil is full of color."

“Thank you.” Betty smiled.

"I would like to offer you a full scholarship to our arts programme down in California."

“Oh my god! Thank you so much.” She smiled at Jughead excitedly.

He handed her a letter before walking away. Betty opened it up. It was conforming her place and scholarship they've been keeping an eye on her for a year now. Betty hugged Jughead excitedly.

"Baby now we have to wait for yours."

Jughead just nodded

"Only if you want to come with me." Betty kissed him.

“I still have to see if I even get accepted anywhere.” Jughead said.

"I know hopefully in a few weeks." Betty smiled excitedly.Betty kissed him happily.

______

A few weeks passed and Betty was in the blue and gold doing the year book photos when he came to the room to see her. He had pops and letters from colleges. He was so nervous to open them.

"Baby what a nice surprise." Betty smiled.

“My letters came in.”

"Open them!" Betty's eyes lit up. Jughead sat with her."Baby you've obviously got in to some of them."

“What if I didn’t?”

"We'll figure it out." She kissed him. Jughead just nodded. "Baby open them."

Jughead nervously opened the first one. He got in. He opened the next one and didn't. Out of 5 schools he applied for he hot into 3. Jughead was so proud of himself.

"Baby you did it."Jughead smiled at her."Where are you going?"

“I don’t know.”

"We can do long distance if you don't want to leave New York." Betty squeezed his hands.

“Where do you think I should go?”

"Your a writer Juggie. You should go to the best program." She kissed him.

Jughead just nodded. “I want to go to Iowa. They have the best creative writing program.”

"Then go." Betty smiled happily. "We'll figure things out." Jughead smiled excitedly and kissed her."We have to figure it out." She hugged him.

Jughead just nodded smiling.

"By any chance how far is it from California?"

“It’s about a 48 minute drive Betts.”

"Really?" Her eyes lit up happily.

“Yep.”

Betty hugged him tightly crying happily. Jughead held her happily."We won't have to do long distance." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

She kissed him excitedly. "We can get an apartment half way between our colleges? No that will be too far." She sighed.

“We can visit each other all the time baby.” Jughead smiled.

"I want to live with you."

“Someday Betts.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "Okay. So I have surprise for you."

“What is it?”

"Your graduation gift. I'll bring it around tonight." 

____

Later that day: 

Betty was holding a type writer. She knocked on the trailer as beneather her coat she was wearing his favourite underwear of hers. Jughead came and answered it. He saw her holding a heavy type writers.

“Hey Betts.”

"Congratulations baby."

“What’s the type writer for?” He asked her, helping her carrying it in."You."

“Wait seriously?”

"Someday when your a famous author you'll need one." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her passionately. She kissed him back as she slipped her coat off to reveal her underwear. She pushed him down on the sofa. Jughead smirked at her. Jughead pulled her down on top of him.

She cradled his lap. "I'm ready." She whispered.

“Really?”

"Definitely."

Jughead kissed her happily. Betty cradled his lap as she played with his flannel. Jughead kissed her neck. She moaned softly pushing it off his body. Jughead helped her. He smiled at her as he pulled his top off so he was half naked.

She happily kissed down his body. "I brought condoms but I didn't know your size I guessed medium."

“Okay.”

"I don't know if it's right. I mean I've gotten you off but I've never." Betty smiled

“You’ve never looked?”

"Baby I've kissed it remember but no I close my eyes." She blushed.

“You’re adorable when you blush.”

Betty blushed more. "I'm still innocent at heart baby." Jughead kissed her. “You can look if you want.”

Betty pulled his pants off to see his long length sprung out his pants. Betty looked at kind of mesmerized and disgusted.

"Why do dicks and pussy have to be so ugly?" Jughead burst out laughing. "What baby it's true?" Betty grinded on him softly. 

Jughead groaned softly."But I love the way it makes me feel." She moved faster. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty kissed him back pulling a condom out her bra.

“Are you sure you want your first time to be on a beat up old couch with a serpent?” He teased.

"That serpent your talking about is the love of my life."Jughead smiled and kissed her passionately. "Do you have anything else to say about my boyfriend?" She teased.

“I don’t know... I’ve heard he’s scum.” Jughead teased.

"People think that but I think he's just like the rest is us. We're all damaged good. Imperfect." She rolled on the condom. "Carry on tell me what else?"

He just shrugged.

"Have you got a hot serpent?" Betty rolled played. Jughead smirked at her. "It would be ashame if you did." She kissed him.

“I don’t.”

"Oh yeah? No hot girlfriend." She slowly sank on him. Jughead groaned loudly. She hissed slightly.“Go slow baby. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

"I haven't moved yet. I'm just getting used to you." Betty smiled.

“I know.”

She moved softly moved once she thought she was ready. She moaned softly. The pain disappeared as it turned to pleasure. Jughead held her waist as he moved beneath her. He wanted her to feel completely comfortable so he let her have all the control.

Betty smiled at him. "You know I thought sex would feel different." She moaned softly.

“Yeah? What did you think?”

"Well I thought I'd be in more pain. That it will be more vulgar." Betty blushed.

“Well do you like it?”

"I do." She kissed him moving more. Jughead kissed her back. She just kept it a constant speed."Juggie...that feels amazing." She moaned softly.

“It doesn’t hurt?”

"A little but I'm having sex with you." Betty smiled rubbing their nose together.

Jughead kissed her happily. They continued to move softly as they sped. Betty couldn't last long as it was her first time. Jughead continued to move to bring himself closer to his climax. Betty moved with him she moaned his name coming again. Jughead groaned as he released.

"Fuck." Betty smiled happily. Jughead held her as he kissed her softly. "Thank you."

“Of course my love.”

"It was perfect." Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled at her. He held her closely as he fell asleep. She messaged Veronica and Kevin.

B: I just had sex

V: really? How good is he?

K: no fair you did good 

B: he rocked my world

V: did it hurt? My first time hurt so badly

B: no it didn't hurt that bad. He was kind and sweet.  
B: was it supposed too?

V: depends on the person.

B: who did you lose it too?

V: Nik back in New York.

K: Moose. 

B: no way!

K: yes way!

B: oh my god! How good was he?

Jughead woke up to see Betty messaging her friends as he laughed softly kissing her neck.

K: amazing! 

Betty smiled and leaned into him. She moved her neck giving her more access.

V: I can't believe it.

She moaned softly wrapping his arms around her. Jughead sucked a hickey onto her neck. 

B: I'm gonna go Juggie's awake.

Betty turned around to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back happily."I love you. Can we travel up to college together? It takes 40 hours."

“Sure baby.”

"I'm not ready to spend less time with you yet." Betty whispered.

“We’ll still see each other all the time.”

"But we won't see each other all the time." She kissed him.

“We will.”

"Okay." Betty kissed him.

Betty couldn't believe that she had just had sex. She had it with her caring loving boyfriend. 

They had just closed their chapter of childhood. They were heading off to college together. They were stronger than ever.

They both couldn't wait for the next chapter of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Graduation was such a perfect ceremony. Tears ran through the whole class. Especially for Jughead. He never thought he would get to this point and yet here he was.

Jughead was staring at his girlfriend as they threw their caps up in the air. It was the perfect moment to treasure forever.

College was scary. The first day they were both crying on the phone stressed. Jughead drove up to see her. They weren't so used to being in a big town it was overwhelming.

But that slowly passed over time. They had gotten into a routine until a year into college that routine stopped. They were both overwhelmed with college they decided to take a break.

That was the worst decision for both of them. In that time they both saw different people. That only made them realise they wanted each other more. Jughead only did love Betty. 

They've had been broken up a year. They were now in their third year of college. Betty had completed her heart degree. She was now completely a one tear teaching degree of a back up if bring an artist doesn't work out.

She missed Jughead so much. Betty had messaged him Congratulations he was having a book published.

J: Thanks.

B: I miss you

J: I miss you too

B: open your dorm door

Jughead went to answer his door. He saw her standing with a box of cupcakes saying sorry.

“Betty...”

"Hey Jones remember me?" Betty teased.

“What are you doing here?”

"Well I love you and this is me trying to win you back. I know it's like a cheesy romcom." She blushed.

“It’s been a year...”

'"And I've missed you for 365 days." Betty confidently uttered. It was boarder line cocky. Jughead smiled faintly. "But we could always go back to our teasing game. You know I was champion."

“No you weren’t.”

"Oh yeah what was the best tease?" She leaned against the door.

“Me kissing Veronica.”

"No way!" Betty opened a cupcake up to sat it. 

Betty was in her overalls that were covered in paint. She was working on a few pieces are an art exhibit that she was apart of.

“Yes way.”

Betty shook her head getting cupcake icing on her nose. "I think you will find it was me stripping you off all your clothes. You got hard as I kissed your dick before walking to the door." She winked.

“No that was just mean.”

"That was pure seduction." Betty giggled as she sucked icing off her finger. Jughead glared at her. "You loved it." She winked.

Jughead just sat down on the couch. Betty was still leaning against the door. She hadn't been invited in yet. 

“You can come in already.” Jughead said. Betty smiled as she sat down next to him passing him the cupcakes.“Why did you come over?”

"I wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" She teased.

“Maybe.”

"Oh... I should have called." Betty whispered."Sorry. You're probably waiting for someone."

“I’m not.”

"Thank god." Betty smiled happily.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty moved to hold his hands. He leaned in closer to her. He looked like he was going to kiss her. She started to lean in too. 

The second their lips were about to connect Jughead pulled away with a smirk.

"Oh so your playing that game?" Betty pouted at him.

“Yes.” He smirked.

Betty pulled the cupcakes from him as placed some icing on her lips for him. Jughead just looked at her. She smirked at him licking her lips seductively. Jughead just looked away.

"Your weak Jones." She playfully nudged him.

“No I’m not.”

"You are." Betty leaned her head on him.

“My roommate is probably coming back soon.”

"You kicking me out? Probably for the better. I need to get my last piece for the art exhibit and I have to hand in my teaching assignment."

“Well I wasn’t but if you have go that’s fine...”

"No I already handed in my assignment and I have time to finish. That's why I am here too." Betty looked up at him.

“I want to start up our game again.” He said quietly.

"Okay." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Sure we all know I win." Betty hugged him. 

“Nope.” Betty rolled her eyes playfully. Jughead smiled faintly."Its your play Jones. Your weak and turned away from my lips."

“Nope. It’s your turn. I teased you. You wanted to kiss me.” He smirked.

"Do you blame me?" Betty smiled.

"I mean I am handsome."

Betty playfully nudged him. She just hugged him eating more cupcakes.

"You know you'll have to wait for my move right?"

“How long?”

Betty held his hands. "A few days." She winked.

Jughead just nodded.

____

A few days passed and Betty was painting in her bedroom on a massive canvas in his underwear and flannel. She took set her phone on self timer to take a few photos. She sent them to Jughead.

J: that’s barely a tease ;)

B: they were the warm up shots before this one.

Betty sent him a photo of her breasts exposed covered in paint as she painted.

J: holy shit

B: still got it ;)

J: maybe

Betty started to face time him. She had her own really shitty run down apartment but she's been there for three years. He answered as he saw her in his open flannel. He had just came out of the shower. He just had a towel wrapped around himself.

"Hey Juggie." Betty bit her lip.

“Hey.”

"You look hot."She smiled.

“So do you.” He said. He propped his phone up in the kitchen while he got a snack. She could see his whole chest and abs. He still had his stab wound scar from years ago."I want to kiss your scar." Betty pouted.

Jughead smiled faintly. Betty stretched to reach the top if her painting. Jughead looked at her. All her breast was exposed on camera. Jughead bit his lip.

"I wanted to invite you to my first art exhibit." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"So best tease Jug?"

“What?”

"Best tease that I've done?" Betty questioned.

“I don’t know.”

"Okay." Betty checked him out. Jughead’s towel slipped down slightly without him realizing."You could just move the towel completely?" She yawned sleepily.

“Yeah?”

"I mean I can see your pelvis bone." Betty bit her lip.

Jughead let it fall down a little bit more. She smiled at him taking a screenshot of the face time. Jughead didn’t notice.

"Whatcha making?" Betty wondered.

“Toast. That’s about all I know.”

"Make some eggs I'll talk you through eggy bread." She giggled.

“Okay.”

Betty showed him step by step as she wanted some herself. She showed him the finished result. Comparing the two dishes just say they're obviously did it right. Jughead didn’t make it completely correct but he got it.

"You did it." She smiled.

"It taste good." Jughead smiled back.

"Good I should eat. I haven't eaten since this morning." Betty told him.

"Why?"

"I've been painting all day on a massive canvas. I have a class tomorrow. I need to avoid Trevor. He keeps trying to get me to go on a date. Just because we're from the same town we don't have to date. I only have eyes for one serpent only."Jughead smiled at her."I mean this serpents is pretty great." Betty smiled.

“Yeah? What about him is so great?”

"Well he is tall, handsome and most importantly he knows I'm not perfect."Jughead smiled faintly."But that's Pea for you." Betty teased.

"Hey that's mean." Jughead pouted. 

Betty winked at him. "Come over? Have you got class tomorrow?" She asked.

“No I have off tomorrow.”

"I only have a morning class. Come over."Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Do you still have your key?"

“No.”

"Oh just let yourself in then." Betty told him. 

"I'm on my way gorgeous." 

_____

At Betty's apartment: 

Jughead let herself in to see her in her in the living room painting. She had her ear phones in. Jughead hugged her from behind.

Betty smiled and turned around to him. “Juggie.” She smiled. 

“Hey.” He smiled and let go of her."No don't let go." Betty pouted getting paint all over him.

“Betts! I’m covered in paint.” He pouted.

"You knew I was painting." She kissed him for the first time in a year.

Jughead was surprised. She quickly pulled away as he didn't kiss her back. It’s not that he didn’t like it he just wasn’t sure if he should jump back into something with her just yet. They still had college left which meant they wouldn’t see each other.

"Sorry." She covered herself up as she was still half naked but covering herself with his flannel.

“It’s okay...” He said. “Why did you want me to come over?”

"I missed you." She hugged him. He just smiled faintly."But you came. Why come?"

“I missed you.”Betty smiled at him. "Do you want to watch a movie or watch me paint?"

“Movie.”

Betty nodded. She put his favourite horror movie on as she began to clean her equipment up before sitting with him. A jump scar came as she jumped. Jughead just laughed. She playfully hit him.

“It’s not even scary Betty.”

"Not to you."Betty sat on his lap.

“Not to literally everyone. Expect babies and little kids.” He teased. “This one isn’t even bad.”

"You know if I knew you'd be mean about it I would continue to paint antelope valley."

“You’re painting antelope valley?”

Betty smiled at him. "Yeah I've done it from the photo you took when we first found it I have one section from the corner where the sun is marked out to the bottom corner where it's all done in color and then the rest is done in black and white as the color bleeds and blends into it." She smiled. Jughead just smiled. "I've been working on this pieces for about 6 months. I mean the canvas is the size of my wall."

Jughead just nodded.

"Its my main piece in my art exhibit." Betty told him.

“Cool.”

"And Congratulations baby! Your book!"

“Thank you.”

"I'm proud of us." She whispered. 

“Me too.”

Betty just looked at him with so much love."You know it's your move now. Check mate." Betty leaned into him and winked.

“Well actually it’s your turn. I showed some stuff on the call too.”

"Oh yeah? Well I'm just going to get a shower. Was this paint off." Betty smirked.

“Okay...”

Betty stripped off in front of him before she walked swaying her hips to the bathroom. Jughead watched her. She turned on the shower waiting for him. Jughead didn’t know she was waiting for him. He didn’t know he could join her. Betty just sighed as she came back in to get him. Jughead looked over at her.

"Are you coming?"

“I didn’t know I was invited.”  
"Well I wouldn't strip in front of anyone." Betty cradled his lap. Jughead smirked."I'm covered in paint."

“Me too.” Jughead got up with her. They both headed to the bathroom. Jughead stripped in front of her.

Betty smiled at him as she spanked him. Jughead just smirked. She continued to spank him as he headed in. Betty followed him in. They both stood there looking at each other as the water poured down over them. 

"Its your go now."

Jughead just thought about what he should do. He picked her up and leaned into his neck before pulling away.

“That was barely anything Jones.” Betty teased.

"I want you."

"Can't you wait?" She teased.

"Nope." He kissed her.

Betty kissed him back. Jughead stepped closer to her. He picked her up as she heatedly kissed him. She smiled happily at him. "More." She whispered. He pressed her against the wall of the shower.

"Don't tease any more."

“Tell me what you want.” He whispered against her lips. "You inside me." She grinded against him.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

"Don't tease more."Jughead just kissed her neck."Please."Jughead just kissed her neck again. 

"Baby more of that and more of this." She squeezed his junk. Jughead groaned and moved her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. She bit his neck for old time sake. Jughead smirked and kissed her. Betty kissed him back taking control as she sunk herself onto him. 

"Birth control." She whispered moving inside him.

Jughead moved deep inside her. He moved quickly missing her touch. Jughead kissed her neck. She moaned loudly as she lived alone not having any roomates. She gripped on his shoulder moving faster. She moved her neck giving him more access.

“Fuck baby you feel so good... so tight and wet for me.” He groaned.

"Always." Betty bunched faster as her boobs bounced. Jughead leaned down and sucked one of her breasts into his mouth."You know I love that."She smiled.

He moved onto the second one with a smirk on his face. Betty continued to move deeper inside him. She was leaving marks on his body. It felt so good not having a condom in between them. They had always used condoms before. It felt more sensual. Jughead sped up as he reached in between them to touch her. She moaned his name. 

“Come for me.”

"It won't take long." Betty came as she said that.“Again... with me.” He groaned rubbing her clit faster.

Betty pushed them closer as he came she came again. This time it was much harder. Jughead rested his head in between her neck and shoulder. He stayed still connected to her.

"I love you."

“I love you too Betty.”

"Stay the night?"She smiled.

“I’d love to.” He smiled too.

Jughead kissed her happily. Betty turned off the shower as she pulled a towel around them. He picked her up taking her to his bedroom. Betty giggled and held onto him. He gently laid her down to see photo of thel everywhere. Jughead looked around smiling.

"What I'm not getting rid of our memories for a break." Betty smiled.

“That break was the worst idea we’ve ever had.”

"Definitely." She giggled."Least we're together now."Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back happily.“I love you.” He told her.

"I love you too."

They were finally back together. It felt amazing. They were slowly getting back to the way they were. 

Old friends becoming friends again.  
Old loves becoming lovers again.

Everything was becoming right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

Betty spent the rest of her college year fully focused on her degree and Jughead. Betty had her full room of art that she was showing off now. 

It was a month to graduation and she was so excited to start her life with Jughead. They would take it in turns to go visit one another.

Jughead was currently at his dorm. Betty was currently surprising him. She had a sexy pizza uniform on with a pizza. She knocked on the door being so sexy when his roommate answered.

“Hi...” He said.

"Shit...I'm sorry...your the new roommate." Betty blushed.

“I’m guessing you’re here for Jughead?”

"Well do you think I'll be dressed like that for you." She questioned.

"Well I don't know. You are hot so." His roommate smirked.

Betty didn’t say anything. 

“He’s in his bedroom.”

"Juggie!" Betty yelled. Jughead came out of his bedroom. “Baby!” He smiled.

"Hey handsome. Can I borrow your flannel? Can we go for a walk? I brought pizza." Jughead held her hand as he brought her back to his bedroom. “Did he give you any trouble?”

"He hit on me. I'm just a bit uncomfortable in my sexy costume for you now." Betty pouted.

Jughead went out to yell at him. "Are you fucking serious Bret!" He was furious.

“What?” 

“You made my girlfriend uncomfortable!”

"She's hot." He shrugged.

"Baby its okay. Lets go for a walk. I miss Kurt as your roommate." Betty whispered.

Jughead glared at Bret. He gave Betty one of his flannels as they walked out. She pulled it on. She kissed him immediately after they got out. Jughead kissed her back.

"He ruined my surprise."

“Well if you need a roommate let me know. I hate mine.” Jughead teased.

"I do actually. But I only have one guy in mind." She played into his teasing trying Jo's flannel up.

She loved wearing his clothes. She would wear his clothes and most of the time he wouldn't notice as she would tie the up or tuck them into her high waisted paints. She only let Jughead knew she was wearing them and when he was around she would wear them normally.

“Yeah? Who?”

"You might know him actual. He is a serpent."Betty winked at him.

“Is he hot?”

"Oh I don't know. I met him as a scrawny adorable kid." She hugged him on the bench.

“Is he still scrawny?” Jughead teased, holding her.

"No he is lean and fit and has abs that I like licking cream from."Jughead just smirked. "But I'm still waiting for my crown. Apparently I'm a serpent queen." She winked. Jughead smiled and kissed her. "Baby move in with me. My bed is lonely without you."

“I’d love to.”

"Finally." Betty smiled. Her kissed her happily."That was my surprise. I had a key on the pizza for you saying move in."

“Well I’m definitely moving in.”

"We should pack your things up." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"We're finally getting to live together like a real adult couple."

“Yeah.” Betty kissed him happily. 

____

A few weeks passed and Jughead was fully moved in. It was the night of Betty's art show and she was freaking out. Jughead found it cute. She was in her bright colourful dress pasting around the room trying to get everything perfect. Graduation was next week and this was her chance at making it into the art game.

“Betts you’re panicking for nothing. It will be amazing.”

"I'm nervous baby. V and Arch are coming. Big people are coming." She hugged him.

“And you’ll do amazing.”

"I love you." She kissed him as people began comeing in.“I love you too.”

"There's a special picture for you in here. Go find it." Betty told him as she welcomed people.

Jughead smiled as he headed to go find it. Betty was calmer now. Jughead would see the day they interacted as she harassed him at pops. Jughead found it and smiled. He just looked at it in awe. She had his scowl perfect. He decided that one was his favorite.

Veronica came over to see him.

"Hey Jug. You wannabe marry her yet?"

“Someday.”

"I know her ring size."

“I’m not proposing yet.”

"Still." Veronica hugged him. "Arch did." she showed him the ring.

“I’m waiting until after college.”

"There's only a week left." She teased.

“I know but still.”

"I'm only teasing." 

"Is that the day it all happened?" Archie asked. Jughead just nodded. "Tell us about it."

“Well you stood her up at Pop’s. She came and talked to me.”

Archie smiled. "Yeah we kind of had a situation." He kissed Veronica.

"A pregnancy scare."

Jughead just nodded. Betty joined them as she hugged him from behind. “Hey baby.” He smiled.

"You found it." Betty kissed him.

"You practically told me where it was."

“Yeah.” She smiled.

"Well I wanted to surprise you. This is what I finished working on before I came to your house with cupcakes."

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty felt a tap on her shoulder as she kissed Jughead.

"Miss Cooper?'

"Yeah."Jughead smiled at Betty proudly."We want to give you a full time gig creating out for our art museum. Its about life outside of big cities."

“I would love to!” Betty smiled excitedly.

"Here's my email we'll be in contact. It's alot of travelling."

“Okay.”He walked away as Betty turned to Jughead.“I’m so proud of you baby!”

"But you didn't sign up to travel. Are you okay with that?" Betty kissed him.

“As long as you’re happy I’m okay.”

"Really?"

“Of course.”

"I love you. This is going to be amazing." Jughead smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back.

The night progressed and everyone went home. Betty stood in the empty room with Jughead. Jughead was hugging her from behind.

"We did it." She teared up.“You did it.” He kissed her cheek.

"No we did it. You encouraged me."Jughead just smiled."Are you really ready to travel with me?" She whispered.

"Because its us against the world baby." Jughead just nodded. "I need you to be honest Juggie. I know you don't like to be away from the serpents." Betty kissed him.

“I’m proud of you Betts, I really am, but I don’t want to travel for the rest of my life. I want to settle down. I want to move back home.”

"Me too. How about I ask if I can paint Riverdale?" She smiled.

“Okay.”

"I can get a job teaching art too."

“That would be perfect.”

"We're all set baby." Betty smiled.

The man emailed her and she emailed her terms. She was waiting for a reply. She got one an hour later agreeing. Betty smiled and told Jughead.

"Baby we're moving home." He smiled. Betty kissed him happily as he kissed her back.

______

A week later graduation was happening. Betty had already had hers. She packed up her apartment as she and Jughead was on the road to his. He was so nervous.

"Baby this is amazing. Your book comes out next year. Your graduatining. We're 24. We have jobs and a new house." 

“Yeah.”

"Me and you baby." Betty held his hands. Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed back placing his cap on his head."Go get them tiger." She winked.

Jughead kissed her again before heading to his seat where he would wait to be called up. She sat looking at him lovingly. He got called up and Betty cheered so loud everyone stared at her. Jughead smiled at her. She winked at him as he came off.

He ran up to her kissing her. Betty hugged him happily."So are we going to the after party or can we have pops as our after party?" She teased.

“Definitely Pop’s.”

"Thank God." Betty kissed him. "The first Jones to graduate." Jughead smiled and kissed her."Ready to go home?"

"Definitely."

They headed to the car. They packed their things yesterday. They were so happy. They just wanted to be home. They knee it would take a ful week of driving. They swapped and took it in turns. The pure relief of seeing the Riverdale sign was amazing.

"We're home baby."

“Finally.” 

They were moving in to the apartment above the Wyrm. It was the perfect compromise. Part north and south side. It was especially easier that Betty was excepted now.

Jughead couldn’t wait to go home. He missed the serpents. Most of them stayed. He could finally get on with his life with Betty by his side.

His family wasn't perfect but whose family was. 

Most importantly they were home. They parked outside the Wyrm with big smiles on their faces. The fresh crisp air or Riverdale. The background noise of the bar. They were home. 

They left together and now they returned together. 

Riverdale will always be there non perfect home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

1 year later-

Jughead's book launch was happening at the wrym. He was freaking out. He couldn't believe this was happening. He Jughead Jones was an author.

He was currently hiding away from the party. His nerves was getting the better of him. He was trying to calm down but his heart was racing. He was one 'Jug Congratulations' from throwing up every where. Betty slipped in passing him a stress ball she decorated.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Your doing amazing baby."

“This is terrifying baby.” Betty hugged him. "Want to do your speech and sneak off to pops?"

“Sure.”

"Perfect because I'm craving pops." Betty smiled at him.

Jughead came out holding her hand. His nerves instantly disappeared. His worry was replaced by a smile.

"So I just want to thank everyone who encouraged me to write this. My friends, my professors but especially my gorgeous girlfriend. You always encouraged my writing. Ever since we were 5 years old. This book is dedicated to you baby. I hope everyone enjoys it."

Jughead stepped down. He was still shaking. He just walked to Betty. She kissed him proudly. Bettu managed to sneak them out. They walked to Pop’s hand in hand.

"You did amazing." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Yes. Can I have a lot at the book now?"

“Sure.” He said.

He passed her the book as she looked at it happily. Jughead smiled at her. "You want to marry me?" Betty teared up.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Yes." She cried happily. Jughead pulled out the ring from his pocket.

He slipped it on her finger happily. They kissed each other passionately. She pulled away smiling. Jughead smiled at her happily. "You are amazing." Betty held his hand with the ring on her finger.

Jughead kissed her passionately. She kissed him back happily. They headed into the booth they sat in all those years ago. Jughead held her close. Instead of sitting across from each other they sat next to each other.

"Remember when I slid right there." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Best day of my life.”

"Oh yeah? You nearly killed me with your glare."

“Yeah but then we went to my place and made out.”

"I honestly don't know where I got the courage." She giggled. Jughead smiled faintly. "I was so pissed."

“At Arch?”

"Yeah because I kept getting stood up." She shrugged. Jughead just nodded. "But then I finally snapped and I came here." Betty held his hand. "I kept annoying you until you said yes."

“Yeah.”

"Then you kissed me giving my first everything." She hugged him.

"And I am so happy to be your first everything. Especially the father to our children." Jughead teared up happily. Betty kissed him passionately."You know my favourite memories of high school is our teasing game."

“That was great.”

Betty smirked at him. "Let's hope that's never stops." She kissed him.

“Trust me Betts. Things will always be sexy between us.” He kissed her.

"Even when I'm old and i shit and wee myself?" Betty teased. Jughead laughed softly. “Definitely.” Jughead kissed her happily."Perfect."

They hugged together in pops. It was the perfect place to get proposed too.

_____

Betty just wanted it to be them. Months later she had gotten a cute white dress with a sunflower as she knocked on the office door. Betty came in with two rings in her hands. Jughead looked up at her smiling.

"Lets get married today." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled.

"Let's go. We have a alot at the town hall. "

“Okay.” He smiled.

He picked up his jacket. He held her hand as he kissed her taking her ring from him. 

"Now I'm ready."

______

Town hall: 

Betty and Jughead were just by themselves. They were alone with the only people that mattered in the relationship. Jughead held her hands happily. Their eyes were connected looking into each others souls. 

They were allowed to say their vows. Betty went first.

"Juggie people say if you fall in love with someone fall in love with their eyes as they never change. That's exactly what I did. The first thing I noticed about you were your eyes. Not due to where we came from. You know we're both imperfect and you fell in love with me anyway. Thank you. Thank you for doing it our way. I love you."

Jughead was tearing up. She gently wiped his tears away. She squeezed his hands tightly. They were both so nervous.

"Betts I love you. It's that simple or maybe to the outside world its not. We're from two different parts of town but yet we fell hard for each other and we fell fast. I adore you. I know your not perfect. Who is? We're all damaged loner outsiders pretending we have our shit together but we don't. We're not perfect but that's perfect for me. I love you and all your imperfections. I am so lucky I get to call you my life. I will love and cherish you always. Your wins are my wins. Your pain is my pain. We're a unit and we do things together. I love you till death do us part."

The ordain smiled at them. 

"Now for the rings Forsythe repeat after me. I say your name. Take the Elizabeth Cooper to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold for as long as we shall live. This ring is a token of my love and unity. It holds the never ending love of our love."

"I Forsythe,take the Elizabeth Cooper to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold for as long as we shall live. This ring is a token of my love and unity. It holds the never ending love of our love."

"Now Elizabeth repeat after me. I say your name. Take the Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold for as long as we shall live. This ring is a token of my love and unity. It holds the never ending love of our love."

"With the rings exchanged I now happily pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." 

Betty cupped his face as they kissed one another so lovingly. Jughead held her close as they kissed. They were both crying. Betty slipped the flower behind Jughead's ear as they kissed.

“I love you.” Jughead whispered in between kisses.

"I love you too baby. Your stuck with me now."

Jughead wiped her tears away. "Good I wouldn't have it any other way." Betty kissed him happily.

She looked at him as he picked her up out of the room. Betty held on to him happily. He popped her onto his bike kissing him passionately.

"Baby we're married." Betty smiled.

“Finally.”

"Baby we didn't wait that long."

“I’ve wanted to marry you since I was five years old Betty.” Betty smiled happily at him. "I'm so happy I'm Mrs Jones."

"Me too babe."

"Who would have thought me Betty Cooper would be Betty Jones?" Betty winked. Betty kissed him happily. 

In their not so perfect small town they found each other. They found one another through the cracks and lies of friendship and teenage life. 

They both accepted one another for their flawed human self. 

They loved each flaw and imperfection. 

They knew there wasn't a word that defined perfect. Nothing was perfect except what people defined perfect as. 

As for this young couple in love. Perfect was each other no matter what. 

Perfect or imperfect nothing matters when you find the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this collab. You can check out our other collabs or my individual work. Go check out @kisvids edits on ig, tumblr or tiktok.

**Author's Note:**

> You should check out our other collabs and my individual work.
> 
> Don't forget to like and comment.


End file.
